


Eyes Like Emerlad

by CMCS1520



Series: FrUk Holiday Week 2017 [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, FrUk Holiday Week 2017, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-14 20:31:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13015575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CMCS1520/pseuds/CMCS1520
Summary: FrUk Holiday Week 2017 Day 1: Green





	Eyes Like Emerlad

If anyone ever asked Francis what his favorite color was, he would say green. 

Green as in the color of clovers.

Green as in fresh spring leaves.

Green as in the emerald stone vines printed across the band that encircled his left ring finger. 

 

“Why green?” Arthur asked him as they both lay on their backs looking upwards at the clouded sky.

 

Francis turned his head, towards his partner, gazing over his puzzled face. His bottom lip pursed, emerald-green eyes squinted against the sunlight. Those eyes of his, Francis could not get enough of them. Arthur’s eyes could kill, if he wanted, like daggers.

 

“Why not?” Francis replied as he turned his head back to the sky.

 

Unsatisfied, Arthur slowly uncurreled his fingers from Francis’ grasp, resulting in a small whimper of resistance to escape the Frenchman’s lips. The Englishman sat up slightly and leaned over Francis, his hair brushing over his eyes. Francis held his breath as Arthur twisted a lock of his long golden blonde hair that lay spread out on the grass like a halo. He hovered just over Francis’ chest and head, slightly blocking his view to the sky.

 

“Why green?” Arthur asked again, inching downward slightly. Francis smirked, running his right hand up Arthur’s left arm and wrapping it around his back. 

 

“Why not, mon chéri?” he mumbled in return as he craned his head up. 

 

Arthur stopped, just hovering above Francis’ already flushed cheeks. To Francis’ dismay, he pulled away and returned to lying beside the nation on his back, eyes pointed towards the sky. The Frenchman pouted and turned onto his side, slinging an arm over Arthur’s chest and laying his own head on the man’s shoulder.

 

“I love green,” Francis mumbled, “it expresses luck, rebirth, harmony…”

 

“… jealousy, disgust, and greed. ” Arthur continued. 

 

Francis rolled his eyes and planted a quick kiss on Arthur’s cheek before the nation could slink away, like a turtle receding to its shell. Kisses always made him shrink, but, he loved them.

 

“Your eyes,” Francis whispered, catching his partner’s attention, “they capture me.”

 

“Oh?” Arthur squeaked, a blush blooming across his skin. 

 

They fell silent. Francis closed his eyes, focussing on the thump of Arthur’s heat that beat below his head. Carefully, Arthur wrapped an arm around Francis, pulling him closer. A smile graced his lips and he hummed in response. Arthur gazed down to him, craning his neck. Francis’ eyes slit open and he bit his lip slightly. The Englishman held back his breath. 

 

Francis gazed into the eyes that had made him yearn for the color green as he bore blue. The eyes that made his breath catch in his thoughts as they pierced his soul. The eyes that came along with the man he loved.

 

“Eyes like emerald…” Francis muttered silently, “… beautiful.”


End file.
